1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for use in assessing a business enterprise. More specifically the tool is used for assessing and implementing a business transformation within the enterprise. Even more specifically, the transformation is implemented using service oriented architecture and component business modeling techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Component Business Modeling (CBM) techniques are described by Rackham is US 2005/0203784, filed Mar. 9, 2004, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additional CBM techniques are described in US 2005/0246215, filed Jul. 8, 2005, US 2007/0027701, filed Jul. 15, 2005, US 2007/0021993, filed Jul. 23, 2005, US 2007/0038627, filed Aug. 12, 2005, US 2007/0050232, filed Aug. 26, 2005, US 2007/0162482, filed Jan. 10, 2006, US 2007/0174109, filed Mar. 8, 2007, and US 2008/0221940 filed Mar. 8, 2007.
Service Oriented Modeling and Architecture (SOMA) techniques are described by Ang et al in US 2008/0027784, filed Jul. 31, 2006, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Additional SOMA techniques are also described in US 2008/0126147, filed Jul. 31, 2006, and US 2008/0270201, filed Apr. 30, 2007.
Consulting work to perform assessments of a business enterprise for the purpose of implementing a transformation using the techniques of CBM and SOMA has become a significant effort by business services providing companies. It would therefore be a significant improvement in the art to have an assessment and implementation tool to facilitate such consulting work.